Le rendez-vous
by Moira-chan
Summary: Victor a un rendez-vous avec un homme qu'il n'a jamais rencontré ; Yuuri, lui, se demande ce qu'un parfait inconnu vient faire à sa table en plein midi. / Victuuri, UA


**Titre :** Le rendez-vous  
 **Genres :** Romance, humour (plus ou moins), UA  
 **Rating :** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Victor/Yuuri + Yuuko, et quelques mentions de Chris.  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Yuri on Ice appartiennent au studio Mappa.

 **Résumé :** Victor a un rendez-vous avec un homme qu'il n'a jamais rencontré ; Yuuri, lui, se demande ce qu'un parfait inconnu vient faire à sa table en plein midi.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! :D Trois mois après la fin de la série, j'ai enfin réussi à boucler un truc sur Yuri on Ice. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas autant accroché à un anime, je dois dire, alors évidemment j'ai plein plein d'idées, mais pour cette fois ce sera juste un OS assez simple, en UA, basé sur un prompt que j'avais trouvé sur Tumblr... (Je mettrai le lien si je le retrouve !)  
J'espère que ça vous plaira x3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le rendez-vous**

Contrairement à ce que sa situation actuelle pourrait porter à croire, Victor Nikiforov ne désespérait pas particulièrement de trouver l'amour un jour. Certes, lorsque Chris – son meilleur ami – lui avait proposé cette rencontre arrangée avec l'une de ses connaissances, il avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation, mais il ne s'était pas pour autant persuadé qu'il allait trouver ainsi son âme sœur ; et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'intention de tomber dans les bras de son rencard sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Non, il espérait seulement avoir l'occasion de partager un repas agréable avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il apprendrait à connaître – et si ce déjeuner débouchait sur un second rendez-vous, tant mieux, mais sinon, il n'en ferait pas une maladie.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il poussa la porte du _Château_ , ce jour-là, et qu'il laissa ses yeux parcourir la salle jusqu'à s'arrêter sur l'unique personne attablée seule. Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, qui terminait un verre d'eau en jetant coup d'œil nerveux sur coup d'œil nerveux à son téléphone portable – les cheveux noirs légèrement décoiffés, la monture bleue d'une paire de lunettes délicatement posée, un peu de travers, sur l'arête de son nez fin, les traits doux et bienveillants, l'air un tantinet timide peut-être…

L'impatience illuminant soudain ses yeux clairs, Victor sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Au moins, Chris n'avait pas menti : il était mignon, ce… Quel était son nom, déjà ? Yoshiki ? Young-Il ? Son ami le lui avait donné, pourtant, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Victor n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Encore un tour que lui jouait sa mémoire décidément sélective, se dit-il ; et l'amusement suffit à renouveler le beau sourire à son visage. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Il n'interpellerait pas son rencard en s'approchant et s'arrangerait pour obtenir son prénom au détour d'une conversation, voilà tout.

Décidé, comme toujours, il s'arma de son air le plus charmeur et s'avança vers l'homme qu'il avait déjà hâte de rencontrer.

* * *

« Ah, bonjour ! Désolé pour le retard ! »

De surprise, Yuuri sentit son cœur tripler de poids dans sa poitrine et manqua d'oublier de respirer. Puis, presque immédiatement, vint l'adrénaline qui fit suer ses doigts et pulser le sang dans ses veines ; et son état ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour constater que oui, c'était bel et bien à lui que cet _inconnu_ venait d'adresser la parole.  
D'ailleurs, il avait déjà retiré son trench-coat et s'apprêtait à prendre place sur le siège de cuir sombre en face de lui.

 _Heu… pardon ?!  
_ C'était ce qu'il aurait aimé dire, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge – puis il manqua de s'étrangler avec l'eau qu'il tenta d'avaler pour calmer sa nervosité. Il lui fallut bien dix secondes pour se reprendre, ensuite ; _Mesdames et Messieurs,_ Yuuri Katsuki, vingt-trois ans, ou l'art de se ridiculiser dans un restaurant bondé en plein midi, et tout ça sans le moindre effort.

Enfin, au moins, comme ça, c'était réglé. Après pareille démonstration de son incapacité à se comporter comme un adulte un tant soit peu normal dans un lieu public, il était tout bonnement impossible que l'étranger ne le perce pas à jour. Qu'il ne comprenne pas, d'un seul coup, que Yuuri n'était qu'un pauvre type pathétique, si incompétent en relations humaines qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de manger, tous les midis, au restaurant de son amie d'enfance sans le moindre de ses collègues… tout en paniquant à l'idée qu'on le voie et qu'on se demande (ou pire, qu'on _lui_ demande) pourquoi il mangeait seul.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête et osa enfin jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'inconnu, cependant, il eut la surprise de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin, si, il s'était sans doute rendu compte de son inconfort, mais… il n'était pas parti. N'avait même pas ri, à vrai dire ; au lieu de cela, il s'était assis en face de Yuuri, avait posé son manteau à côté de lui, et avait même attrapé le menu d'une main aux longs doigts fins.

« Tu as déjà commandé ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres – sourire plus que charmeur, s'il en était, mais il ne laissa à Yuuri le temps ni de rester bouche bée ni de répondre avant de continuer. Tu as bien fait. Encore une fois, je te prie de m'excuser pour le retard, je suis plus ponctuel que ça d'habitude… »

Il ponctua son explication d'un rire léger et, l'espace d'un instant, Yuuri se demanda dans quel genre d'univers parallèle il avait bien pu tomber ; parce que tout ça, cet inconnu apparu devant lui, et qui s'était assis en face de lui, et qui lui parlait _à lui_ , ça ne pouvait juste pas…. être réel.  
Yuuri n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, en fait, trop occupé qu'il était à se laisser complètement déstabiliser par cette intrusion soudaine dans sa petite routine d'anxiété quotidienne, mais l'homme qui avait pris place à sa table était… enfin… Dire qu'il n'était que « beau » aurait été faire insulte à la grâce de ses mouvements ; au bleu de ses yeux ; à l'éclat de son sourire. Et prétendre qu'il était autre chose que tout à fait le genre de Yuuri n'aurait été qu'un mensonge éhonté, aussi.

Mais les rougeurs qui s'emparèrent de ses joues ne changeaient rien au fait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. D'accord, Yuuri n'avait pas vraiment confiance en sa propre mémoire, mais il était presque certain de ne pas avoir pris rendez-vous ce midi, et encore moins avec un inconnu dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom-

« Au fait, reprit d'ailleurs ce dernier, comme il refermait la carte du restaurant et appuyait ses coudes sur la table. Chris a dû te le dire, mais je m'appelle Victor. »

 _C'est qui, Chris ?  
_ Telle était la question qu'il aurait fallu poser – mais encore une fois, le sourire (et les superbes traits du joli visage) de l'étranger qui n'en était plus vraiment un éblouirent Yuuri juste assez pour lui faire passer l'envie d'essayer de répondre quoi que ce soit. À la place, il s'enfonça donc dans son siège, les yeux rivés sur la table devant lui, et ses doigts préférèrent se perdre à jouer avec les mailles de son gros pull plutôt que de s'aventurer à se tenir sur la même surface que celles de-  
 _Victor_ , donc.

Victor qui, apparemment, avait rendez-vous avec… quelqu'un qui connaissait _Chris_. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Yuuri. Et lorsqu'il le comprit enfin, lorsqu'il accepta enfin de s'en rendre compte, il sentit son estomac se nouer et une soudaine angoisse bloquer sa trachée.

S'il avait eu un minimum de bon sens, il aurait pris son courage à deux mains et expliqué sans plus attendre à Victor qu'il y avait eu erreur, qu'il n'était pas la personne avec qui il était censé manger ; mais autant Yuuri était presque sûr qu'il avait quand même un peu de bon sens en lui, autant… il n'était pas vraiment certain de réussir à prendre son courage à deux mains. En fait, il n'était pas très courageux, ou en tout cas pas lorsqu'il pouvait s'attendre à passer pour le pire des imbéciles s'il parlait – voire même...  
Oh non.  
Bien sûr. Cela faisait déjà cinq, non, _dix_ longues minutes que Victor s'était attablé en face de lui, au moins ; n'importe qui d'autre aurait déjà dissipé le malentendu. S'il parlait maintenant, il allait… il allait…  
Avoir l'air d'un véritable psychopathe. Ou pire : d'un _pervers_ psychopathe.

Au moment où il commençait à se morfondre intérieurement en espérant de toutes ses forces que son visage ne trahirait pas (trop) son angoisse, cependant, une voix qu'il connaissait bien lui fit lever les yeux.

« Bonjour ! Vous avez fait votre choix ? »

Cheveux châtain rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute, chemise légère, short et veston assortis, Yuuko – patronne de l'établissement et amie de Yuuri depuis ses huit ans, accessoirement – offrit à Victor le sourire à la fois doux et professionnel dont elle seule avait le secret.

« Un verre de rosé, s'il vous plaît, et une salade du jour en entrée, répondit-il toutefois naturellement, pas déboussolé le moins du monde par la jeune fille qui avait pourtant fait frémir le cœur de Yuuri plus d'une fois par le passé. Quant au plat principal, hm… »

Un index appuyé contre le menton en un geste de concentration si gracieux qu'il était forcément orchestré, il leva son regard infiniment bleu sur l'homme assis en face de lui.

« Steak tartare ou magret de canard ? Si tu es déjà venu ici, un conseil ne serait pas de refus… »

Il fallut à Yuuri plusieurs secondes (durant lesquelles il garda les yeux ronds et les lèvres entrouvertes, avec toute la prestance de quelqu'un qui aurait loupé une marche et dégringolé les escaliers devant le Parlement au grand complet) pour comprendre que c'était bien à lui que Victor s'adressait.

« Heu…, commença-t-il alors, éloquent, comme toujours. Les deux sont bons, mais j'ai une préférence pour, heu, le magret… C'est ce que j'ai commandé tout à l'heure, en fait...  
– Oh ! Ce sera un magret pour moi aussi, alors. »

Les yeux brillants d'une émotion que Yuuri n'osait pas se risquer à déchiffrer (pas de l'amusement, _pitié_ , pas de la moquerie), Victor plaça le menu en bout de table. Yuuko termina de noter diligemment la commande de son client et le ramassa ; puis elle jeta un regard en coin à son ami d'enfance, le coin de ses lèvres redressé en un sourire attendri ou taquin, ou les deux, et le jeune homme dut détourner le regard pour ne pas mourir d'embarras.  
S'il avait un instant cru que peut-être, son amie pourrait l'aider à dissiper le malentendu qui lui pesait sur le cœur, c'était peine perdue. Apparemment, le voir en compagnie d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'amusait plus que cela ne l'inquiétait.

« C'est noté, merci beaucoup ! Je vous amène ça dès que c'est prêt. »

Elle s'inclina légèrement, pivota sur ses talons, quitta la salle pour les cuisines – et Yuuri et son compagnon imprévu restèrent seuls. Quelques secondes encore, le regard du jeune homme s'attarda sur la porte à double battant que Yuuko venait de passer ; puis il trouva en lui la force de tourner la tête, relever les yeux, jeter à son compagnon un regard intimidé. Le sourire de Victor était large, accueillant, en apparence du moins, mais…

« Alors, dis-moi, fit-il soudain, les mains sagement jointes sur la table, quelques mèches de cheveux argent glissant devant son œil gauche avec une perfection presque millimétrée. J'en déduis que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens ici ?  
– Oh, heu… »

Yuuri avala sa salive, déstabilisé. L'inconnu – qui n'en était plus vraiment un, en fait – ayant l'air d'être parti pour rester, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il joue le jeu ; il éviterait ainsi de se ridiculiser, ou d'inspirer le dégoût au superbe bleu de ces yeux (ce qui, objectivement, était encore _pire_ ), et… Oui, s'il parvenait à se calmer, à ne rien laisser paraître, tout irait pour le mieux.  
Ce déjeuner serait un mauvais moment à passer, le malaise au creux de l'estomac et l'angoisse dans la gorge, mais une fois qu'ils auraient mangé Victor partirait et il pourrait rentrer chez lui et ne plus jamais, jamais penser à tout ce qu'il se serait passé. _Bien_ , songea-t-il donc, décidé.

« La patronne… Yuuko, que v- tu as vue tout à l'heure, commença-t-il, la main qui agrippait nerveusement le tissu de son jeans desserrant sa prise lorsqu'il réussit à ne presque pas trébucher sur le pronom à utiliser. C'est une amie à moi, on se connaît depuis tout petits. Quand elle s'est mariée, il y a… six ans, je crois ? »

Il marqua une légère pause mais l'autre homme ne dit rien, l'encourageant seulement à poursuivre d'un signe de la tête.

« Elle et son mari ont racheté ce restaurant. Et comme c'est pas très loin de l'endroit où je travaille… Je viens assez souvent. »

Il ponctua son (long, _trop_ long) récit d'un sourire embarrassé. Par « assez souvent », il entendait « tous les midis », en réalité, parce qu'il était le genre de personne qui ne supportait absolument pas de déjeuner avec des collègues qu'il ne connaissait pas bien, qui pourraient juger sa façon de se tenir ou de manger – mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses que l'on racontait lors d'un… d'un… Yuuri sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. D'un _quoi_ , au fait ? Il avait bien compris que Victor avait « rendez-vous » avec un homme qui connaissait Chris et qui n'était pas lui, mais… dans quel but ? S'agissait-il d'un rendez-vous d'affaires ? Auquel cas la petite mascarade du jeune homme ne le duperait pas longtemps, parce que Yuuri n'avait aucune idée de quelque affaire que ce soit.

C'est alors que le pas léger de Yuuko l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Revenue des cuisines, un plateau entre les mains, elle déposa devant eux leur entrée ainsi que le vin qu'avait commandé Victor et une carafe d'eau.

« Je te ressers, Yuuri ? Demanda-t-elle.  
– Hm, acquiesça-t-il. S'il te plaît. »

Elle s'exécuta, non sans l'incroyable dextérité qu'ont tous les restaurateurs, puis leur souhaita un bon appétit et se retira à nouveau. Victor leva son verre et Yuuri, quoiqu'un peu pris de court, se hâta de faire de même.

« Bon appétit, déclara l'autre homme une fois qu'ils eurent trinqué.  
– Pareillement », répondit Yuuri, s'accompagnant d'un bref signe de tête.

Lorsqu'il se tut, il eut un instant peur de ne plus savoir que dire et que le silence qui s'installe alors soit gêné, pesant ; mais sitôt qu'ils eurent chacun pris une bouchée de leur entrée, une gorgée de leur boisson, Victor ne se fit pas prier et relança la conversation. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de faire, car il parla de tout et de rien avec une aisance déconcertante : la fréquentation du restaurant, cette ambiance familiale qui lui plaisait plus, disait-il, que l'extravagante décoration du palace italien où _Chris_ l'avait invité à dîner pour son anniversaire – et d'ailleurs, Yuuko cuisinait-elle ou était-ce son époux qui tenait les fourneaux ? À force de sourires chaleureux, ou en tout cas qui se voulaient tels, il parvint même à faire parler Yuuri des enfants de son amie : trois filles, des triplées, adorables malgré leur tendance à désobéir à leurs parents. Puis Yuuko vint récupérer leur assiette vide, l'échangea contre le magret qu'ils avaient tous deux souhaité goûter.

Yuuri se sentait déjà un peu plus à l'aise – plus le repas progressait, toutefois, et plus il y pensait… Plus il lui paraissait _impossible_ qu'il s'agisse là d'un simple rendez-vous d'affaires. Il lui semblait bien qu'on ne tutoyait pas les gens avec lesquels on faisait affaire, de toute façon, même lorsqu'on était d'origine étrangère comme Victor semblait l'être ; mais si ce n'était pas ça… c'était _quoi_?  
D'un seul coup, il se raidit. Il avait bien une idée, en fait, mais si c'était ça… Non. Ça ne pouvait pas, il ne fallait pas que ça soit ça.

« Au fait, Yuuri… »

Interpellé, il leva les yeux sur l'homme attablé en face de lui. Il… connaissait son prénom ? Enfin, Yuuri le lui avait peut-être donné, en fait- Ou alors il avait entendu Yuuko le dire un peu plus tôt- Ou alors… _Ou alors…_

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais dans la vie. »

 _Oh non_.  
Sur le coup, Yuuri eut envie de disparaître. De partir en courant et de s'évanouir dans la nature, et de ne plus jamais renouer le moindre contact avec sa vie d'avant. Samedi soir, il avait laissé Phichit (l'un de ses amis, aurait-il pu dire, s'il ne s'était pas agi du seul et unique ami avec lequel il sortait parfois) le traîner dans un de ces bars dont il lui vantait tout le temps les mérites, et… Il avait fait attention à ne pas trop boire, pourtant, et il lui semblait bien qu'il se souvenait de toute la soirée, mais- et s'il avait rencontré Victor là-bas, s'était ridiculisé comme il savait si bien le faire, l'avait invité à le rejoindre ici pour déjeuner- ou s'il était tombé sur _Chris_ et s'était laissé convaincre-  
 _Non_ , tenta-t-il de se dire, ça n'avait pas de sens. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était à mille lieues (au moins) de ce à quoi Yuuri pouvait prétendre. Même ivre mort, il n'aurait pas eu l'insolence de croire qu'il pouvait lui plaire. Mais quand même…

Un rire léger parvint à ses oreilles, tout à coup, et lui fit redresser la tête.

« Bon, d'accord, c'est un peu stupide, comme question, reconnut Victor, un index jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Et vraiment cliché, pour un premier rendez-vous. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, désolé. »

… Bon. D'un côté, il n'allait pas avoir à mentionner son métier et c'était tant mieux ; il avait bien vu la montre d'or qui ornait le poignet de l'autre homme, après tout. Il avait beau ne pas vraiment s'y connaître en horlogerie, il était évident qu'il s'agissait _au moins_ d'une Rolex – tout comme il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le matériau noble du luxueux trench-coat qu'il avait posé à côté de lui en arrivant. Victor était un homme aisé, ça ne faisait aucun doute. En comparaison, Yuuri et son modeste salaire de journaliste étaient voués à faire pâle figure.  
Et d'un autre côté, les mots de son compagnon n'avaient fait que confirmer ce dont le jeune homme se doutait déjà un peu trop à son goût – là, aujourd'hui, ce pourquoi Victor était venu, c'était bien… un rendez-vous galant. Un _rencard_ , comme on disait lorsqu'on n'avait pas passé vingt ans et l'incroyable total de zéro relation amoureuse de quelque sorte que ce soit à son actif.

Il… n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment gérer ça, en vérité. Et en même temps, depuis tout à l'heure, Victor était le seul à tenter de maintenir entre eux un semblant de conversation ; s'il ne disait rien, il allait paraître étrange, et l'autre se douterait que quelque chose clochait, et… Yuuri préférait ne pas y penser.

« Heu… commença-t-il, cherchant à toute vitesse un sujet de conversation, lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la coque de son téléphone portable, qu'il avait posé à côté de son assiette. Ah ! Est-ce que tu aimes les animaux ? »

Quand Victor, qui avait croisé les bras comme par dépit, écarquilla les yeux de surprise, Yuuri craignit un instant d'avoir fait une erreur – la vive lueur d'intérêt qui s'alluma dans le regard bleu de son compagnon ne tarda pas à le rassurer, cependant.

« Ça dépend. Quel genre d'animaux ?  
– Eh bien, j'aime beaucoup les chiens, personnellement… »

Il termina sa phrase sur un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas forcément la question la plus intelligente du monde, étant donné qu'il ne saurait que dire si l'homme assis en face de lui lui déclarait préférer les chats, mais penser au caniche toy qui l'attendait sagement chez lui avait au moins le mérite de réchauffer son cœur.  
Et puis, à en juger par le sourire de Victor lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur lui, ce n'était pas un sujet qui lui déplaisait, finalement.

« Moi aussi ! répondit-il, le ton plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait encore été jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs, j'en ai un moi-même, attends… »

Tout en parlant, il s'était mis à fouiller d'une main les poches de son trench-coat ; au bout de quelques instants, il en sortit son téléphone portable, et pianota dessus deux ou trois secondes encore avant de le tendre à Yuuri.

« Yuuri, je te présente Makkachin », dit-il fièrement.

Et Yuuri n'en crut pas ses yeux. Non seulement Victor aimait les chiens, lui aussi, mais en plus il en avait un, et celui qu'il possédait était de la même race que celui de Yuuri ? Enfin, à bien y regarder, Makkachin avait l'air bien plus imposant que son tout petit caniche à lui, mais…  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé – et bien plus détendu, maintenant.

« Il est adorable, commenta-t-il. Et le mien lui ressemble beaucoup… Tu parles d'une coïncidence !  
– Tu en as un aussi ? demanda aussitôt Victor, ayant troqué son sourire empreint de fierté contre un intérêt sincère. Tu as des photos ? Enfin, si ça ne t'ennuie pas…  
– Ah, non, pas du tout, attends… »

Ce fut à son tour d'attraper son portable et d'en tapoter l'écran jusqu'à ouvrir le dossier contenant toutes ses photos. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, en fait, et la plupart étaient de lui et de l'un de ses rares amis, ou de lui et de son chien. Il lui fallut encore un petit instant pour en trouver une qui lui semble présentable, une qu'avait prise sa mère et où il tenait le petit caniche sur ses genoux, puis il imita Victor et lui tendit son téléphone.

« Comme il est mignon ! s'exclama aussitôt l'autre homme, un sourire mi-attendri mi-amusé tiraillant les coins de ses lèvres fines. C'est quoi, son nom ? »

 _Oh_. Oui, il allait peut-être éviter de dire à Victor que son chien portait – par un hasard que Yuuri lui-même ne s'expliquait pas – exactement le même prénom que lui, en fait.

« Vicchan, mentit-il donc, avec une aisance qui le surprit lui-même.  
– Ce n'est pas courant, comme nom… mais ça lui va bien. »

Un rire léger lui échappa, non pas d'embarras mais bien de ce qui devait être… de la joie, ou de la tendresse ; alors Yuuri sentit son cœur s'emplir de chaleur, d'une espèce de soulagement aussi, et ils continuèrent à parler de leur chien respectif longtemps encore. Yuuri raconta qu'il avait adopté Vicchan lorsqu'il vivait encore chez ses parents, et que toute sa famille (y compris sa sœur aînée – _Oh, tu as une sœur ?_ demanda Victor. _Quelle chance !_ ) s'y était vite attachée ; Victor l'informa que Makkachin était déjà un vieux chien, lui, ce qui expliquait en partie comment il pouvait avoir plus d'un millier de photos de lui sur son téléphone ( _et encore, je n'ai gardé que les meilleures_ – il eut tout de même la décence d'avoir l'air un peu embarrassé) ; et si Yuuri avait un jour trouvé le sourire de Victor étrange, il ne lui sembla bientôt plus que naturel, sincère, et plus éclatant encore.

« Ne le dis pas à Chris, mais Makkachin est mon meilleur ami, lui intima l'autre homme au bout d'un moment, les coudes contre la table et la tête contre ses paumes, non sans un bref clin d'œil pour faire bonne mesure. Ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui est mon plus grand regret. Malheureusement, avec le travail…  
– Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps libre ? proposa Yuuri.  
– Hm, pas vraiment, répondit-il comme il se penchait en arrière jusqu'à rencontrer le dossier de son siège, étirant ses bras engourdis par la même occasion. Je voyage beaucoup. »

Brièvement, leurs yeux se croisèrent – et le bleu de ceux de Victor fit naître aux lèvres de Yuuri un sourire qui lui fut aussitôt rendu.

« Je compatis. Moi aussi, avec mon métier, je suis souvent à l'étranger… Mais j'aime ce que je fais, alors je m'en accommode. »

L'espace d'un instant, son compagnon entrouvrit les lèvres, comme sur le point de réagir, mais ils furent à nouveau interrompus par la voix enjouée de Yuuko. Avec dextérité, elle récupéra et empila sur son plateau les assiettes vides et les couverts, puis elle leur tendit (à leur demande) la carte des desserts. Le temps qu'ils fassent leur choix et qu'elle reparte, Yuuri avait presque oublié de quoi ils avaient commencé à parler, et le regard plein d'intérêt que Victor posa soudain sur lui manqua de le faire sursauter.

« Et maintenant… j'ose te demander dans quoi tu travailles ? » fit-il, une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Yuuri ne fit même pas l'effort de retenir un éclat de rire.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. C'est pas grand-chose, en fait… Je suis juste journaliste. Enfin, journaliste sportif.  
– Oh, laissa échapper Victor, surpris. J'imagine que tu assistes à pas mal de compétitions, du coup ?  
– Oui, assez… Après, ce n'est pas forcément très varié, étant donné que le magazine pour lequel je travaille ne se consacre qu'à un seul sport… »

Il serra les poings contre ses genoux, un peu gêné. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils en étaient bel et bien venus à parler de leur profession, finalement, et l'angoisse de Yuuri avait sauté sur l'occasion pour refaire surface. En même temps, son parcours professionnel n'avait rien de bien impressionnant ; il était heureux de travailler au plus près de sa véritable passion, mais il ne gagnait pas autant que ses anciens camarades d'université, et en aucun cas autant que Victor.  
Victor dont, pourtant, les yeux n'avaient cessé de s'écarquiller et le fixaient maintenant avec un sérieux presque intimidant.

« Yuuri, commença-t-il, les mains désormais plaquées sur la table devant lui. Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme sport ? »

Le jeune homme se raidit. C'était si important que ça ? À moins qu'il y ait un sport que son compagnon haïsse vraiment de tout son être, mais… Non, tout s'était bien passé jusqu'ici, et Victor avait l'air de quelqu'un de normal, de sympathique même. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il déteste une discipline au point de mettre un terme à cette rencontre sitôt qu'il en entendrait parler… non ?

« Heu… osa finalement Yuuri. Le patinage artistique… ? »

Il avait terminé sa phrase d'un ton empreint d'hésitation ; pourtant il se fut à peine tu que déjà les yeux de Victor s'illuminaient d'un éclat superbe, plus vivant encore que lorsqu'il s'émerveillait de la ressemblance entre Vicchan et son Makkachin.

« Yuuri, souffla-t-il, presque… épaté. Je me trompe peut-être, mais… Ne me dis pas que tu travailles au FS Magazine ?  
– Je… si ? Enfin, je ne suis pas rédacteur en chef ni rien, hein ! J'écris juste quelques articles, heu, comme ça… »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'agiter les mains devant lui, comme dans l'espoir que cela dissiperait l'embarras qui, il le sentait, commençait à faire chauffer ses joues, mais c'était peine perdue – Victor avait couvert sa bouche de ses deux paumes et le fixait comme… La comparaison était un peu gênante, mais comme les _adolescentes_ ont tendance à fixer leurs chanteurs préférés, en fait.

« Pardon, finit-il tout de même par réussir à articuler, l'air cependant toujours parfaitement ébahi. C'est juste que… je suis abonné à ce magazine depuis que j'ai quinze ans ! Ah, je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

(Quant à Yuuri, c'était au _sourire_ de Victor qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire. Sérieusement, c'était possible, d'avoir l'air aussi expressif et divin à la fois ?)

« Je n'écris pas pour eux depuis longtemps… tenta-t-il tout de même de faire comprendre à l'autre homme. Ça fait, quoi, deux ans, peut-être trois ?  
– Mais tu es quand même l'un des rédacteurs du meilleur magazine de patinage qui soit ! rétorqua joyeusement Victor. D'ailleurs, si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce que tu as écrit, comme articles ?  
– Eh bien… Je signe tous mes articles avec mes initiales, donc YK… Ah, mais ça ne te dit sans doute rien, les gens ne regardent- Hein ? »

À l'instant où les paumes de Victor rencontrèrent violemment la table, Yuuri sursauta, et redressa lentement la tête pour remarquer que son compagnon s'était carrément levé.

« C'est toi qui as écrit l'article sur le nouveau programme de gala d'Evgenia Medvedeva dans le dernier numéro ? s'écria-t-il presque. _Amazing !_ »

L'espace d'une seconde, le jeune homme resta paralysé. Puis il remarqua que plusieurs autres clients du restaurant s'étaient tus et tournés dans leur direction, inquiétés ou surpris par l'éclat de la voix de Victor ; et Yuuko choisit le moment où, mortifié, il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles pour revenir à leur table avec leur dessert.  
Si Yuuri avait pu y prêter plus attention, il aurait remarqué qu'elle avait l'air un peu alarmée – mais elle les servit comme si de rien n'était, preuve de son professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Victor en profita pour se rasseoir, quoiqu'apparemment plus surpris de sa propre réaction que vraiment désolé, et ce n'est que lorsque la jeune femme tendit la main pour attraper la carafe d'eau vide qu'elle tourna, enfin, la tête vers son ami d'enfance.

 _Tout va bien ?_ lut-il sans peine dans ses grands yeux. Ce n'était de loin pas la première fois qu'elle lui lançait ce regard-là, et s'en rendre compte fit naître une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine – même après toutes ces années, elle s'inquiétait encore pour lui… Il mit un peu de temps à répondre, cependant. Victor n'avait été qu'amabilité jusqu'ici, sans jamais s'agacer de ses (nombreux) défauts ni lui imposer quoi que ce soit qui ne lui convienne pas. Il s'était montré doux, élégant, délicat, puis il avait les mêmes intérêts que Yuuri, avait même lu l'un de ses articles et-  
Et en fait, ce rencard, cette rencontre arrangée, la première à laquelle il ait jamais pris part, se passait _bien_.

Cette simple idée ne manqua pas de le faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles ; Yuuko le remarqua, évidemment, et le gratifia d'un sourire en coin tandis qu'il remuait sur son siège, mal à l'aise ou embarrassé ou probablement les deux, en fait.

« Désolé, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait peur, s'excusa Victor lorsqu'elle fut partie – mais le sourire à ses lèvres était bien plus rêveur que navré. Je suis un grand fan de patinage artistique. J'essaie d'assister aux compétitions quand je peux, mais je n'y arrive pas toujours… alors je me rattrape en investissant dans les infrastructures et en soutenant les athlètes que je préfère ! »

Les yeux de Yuuri s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu veux dire que tu es… un sponsor ? »

L'autre homme hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Enfin, moi – mon entreprise, plutôt, rectifia-t-il. Victory Sports, je ne sais pas si le nom te dit quelque chose ? »

Ce fut au tour de Yuuri de tomber des nues.

« Victory Sports, l'un des principaux partenaires du magazine ?! s'exclama-t-il, quoiqu'il fît particulièrement attention à ne pas parler trop fort – il se passerait bien d'attirer (à nouveau) l'attention sur eux. Bien sûr que je connais ! »

En fait, c'était même plus que ça : en plus d'être l'un des plus gros sponsors du FS Magazine, Victory Sports faisait partie, avec une qualité de produits sans faille et une réputation à toute épreuve, des fabricants d'équipement sportif les plus prospères du marché. Et Victor en était le directeur, apparemment.  
Yuuri ne pouvait pas le croire – ou plutôt si, il y croyait totalement. Cela expliquait la Rolex et le luxueux trench-coat, en tout cas ; mais quand même, se dire qu'il venait de déjeuner avec le grand patron de _Victory Sports_ \- non, non, d'avoir un _rencard_ avec lui-

Il en aurait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et commencé à bafouiller, mais Victor ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Comme si de rien n'était, il reprit la parole, plus radieux encore qu'il ne l'avait été jusque là, et bien vite l'autre homme se laissa emporter – il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de partager sa passion avec qui que ce soit, après tout, hormis avec Yuuko ou au travail… et même là, ce n'était pas pareil. Là où les années avaient fait perdre à Yuuko de son intérêt pour le sport, là où ses collègues ne voyaient plus les athlètes que sous l'angle de leurs feuilles de scores, il avait l'impression que Victor portait sur la discipline le même regard que lui, intéressé par les performances sportives mais émerveillé par l'art – et il fallait dire que le regard de Victor…  
La façon dont ses yeux bleus s'illuminaient lorsqu'il parlait de ce qu'il aimait. La forme que prenait son sourire lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, vraiment de bonne humeur. Tous les petits gestes – un index qui jouait avec une mèche argent, les coudes contre la table, penché en avant comme pour être au plus près de Yuuri – qui semblaient lui échapper, qu'il ne faisait pas au début du déjeuner, et dont Yuuri ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'ils prouvaient qu'il se sentait à l'aise.

L'espace d'une seconde, Yuuri se demanda ce que cela ferait d'être assis à côté de lui plutôt qu'en face, dans les gradins d'une patinoire plutôt qu'ici, les yeux rivés sur la compétition plutôt que sur un repas-  
Puis il se prit à se rappeler qu'il avait une place en trop pour le prochain Skate America, puisque l'événement tombait en même temps que le spectacle de danse des filles de Yuuko, et aussitôt il fut pris d'une violente envie de se baffer mentalement. Si Victor était aussi passionné qu'il le disait – et il l'était – il avait forcément déjà réservé ses entrées, lui aussi ; celles de Yuuri étaient au premier rang, certes, mais avec le salaire qu'il devait gagner l'autre homme avait plus que de quoi s'offrir le tarif VIP. Et ça, c'était si sa position de sponsor capital dans la discipline ne lui garantissait pas d'être invité.

Alors il ne dit rien, continua d'écouter Victor commenter le programme libre du champion américain avec enthousiasme, et se laissa aller à rêvasser un peu – cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, après tout, tant que ses rêves ne restaient que des rêves.  
À vrai dire, il aurait pu rester là des heures durant, à laisser son univers tourner autour de la voix de Victor en ne lui répondant que de temps à autre, d'un sourire, d'un éclat de rire un peu attendri ; mais bientôt une vibration se réverbéra tout le long de ses bras, croisés contre la table, et il dut revenir à la réalité. Là où il l'avait laissé, juste à côté de son verre, le téléphone de Victor sonnait.

« Je suis désolé, Yuuri, s'excusa d'ailleurs ce dernier en l'attrapant d'une main. Je croyais l'avoir mis en silencieux.  
– Oh, ce n'est pas grave, t'en fais pas. »

La politesse de son compagnon courba ses lèvres en un sourire dont il ne se rendit pas même compte. Puis les yeux de Victor s'écarquillèrent un peu.

« Ah, c'est Chris ! »

Pendant un instant Yuuri se demanda de qui il s'agissait, jusqu'à ce que ça lui revienne – ah, oui. L'ami commun qu'ils étaient censés avoir.

« Alors... »

Soudain, alors que ses yeux parcouraient l'écran, Victor haussa un sourcil.  
Et Yuuri sentit son cœur tripler de poids dans sa poitrine dès l'instant où il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« _Je suis désolé que Yoann t'ait posé un lapin_ , lut-il à voix haute, une pointe d'incrédulité dans le ton – et immédiatement son regard remonta au début du message, le relut, ne comprit pas, et le relut encore. Que… quoi ? »

C'est alors, et seulement alors, qu'il redressa la tête et dirigea le bleu de ses iris vers Yuuri – mais ce dernier ne l'entendait déjà plus. Son cœur, qui tambourinait en lui plus fort que jamais, était bien trop bruyant et bien trop pesant et bien trop _douloureux_ pour qu'il parvienne à se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre ; car jusqu'ici ce rendez-vous s'était si bien déroulé qu'il en avait presque oublié ce qu'il se passait réellement. Pourquoi il était là, et surtout- pourquoi il n'était _pas_ censé être là.  
Il n'était pas celui avec qui Victor avait rendez-vous. Pas celui qui avait attiré son superbe regard lors d'une soirée, peut-être, ou celui pour qui « Chris » avait tant d'estime qu'il s'était arrangé pour lui faire rencontrer un homme pareil – et maintenant Victor le savait, et maintenant Victor allait penser que…

« Yuuri ? l'entendit-il l'appeler, sa voix trahissant bien sa confusion. C'est bien… Yuuri, ton prénom, non… ? »

Oui, c'était bien Yuuri. Non, ce n'était pas Yoann. Et oui, il n'était qu'un menteur, le pire genre d'homme qui soit sur Terre, car non, il n'avait pas été fichu de résoudre ce malentendu toutes les fois où il l'avait pu – et surtout il n'avait pas _voulu_ le faire.  
Au point où il en était, il n'avait même pas besoin de relever la tête pour _sentir_ l'horreur et le dégoût s'emparer peu à peu des traits de Victor ; alors il garda les yeux rivés au sol, s'efforçant de retenir les larmes qui brûlaient ses paupières et l'angoisse qui compressait sa gorge-

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, avant que Victor ne reprenne ses esprits et n'appelle la police et ne se débarrasse de lui, il s'était levé et il était parti.

* * *

Victor le regarda s'enfuir et ne pensa même pas à l'appeler, à tendre la main pour l'arrêter. Il… ne comprenait simplement pas.  
Il venait de passer le déjeuner le plus chaleureux, le plus vivant auquel il ait eu droit depuis très, très longtemps. Certes, Yuuri s'était montré timide, au début, mais… il avait trouvé sa place, au fil du repas, s'était senti plus à l'aise, avait souri et dirigé ses beaux yeux bruns sur lui – et plus d'une fois Victor avait senti son cœur battre un peu plus vite et la chaleur dans sa poitrine monter à ses joues et ses lèvres s'étirer comme par réflexe. C'était une vraie récompense, que de voir Yuuri s'affirmer peu à peu, la confiance chasser l'angoisse de ses traits juvéniles, la passion illuminer son regard, et- et- ils aimaient les mêmes choses : le magret de canard, les chiens, le patinage artistique-

Alors non, Victor ne comprenait pas – comment un simple message de Chris avait-il pu ruiner ça ? L'air abattu, perdu, il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son téléphone portable et le relut. Il avait eu peur d'avoir mal compris, au début, mais les mots de son meilleur ami ne sous-entendaient bel et bien qu'une chose – qu'il avait rendez-vous avec un certain Yoann, aujourd'hui, et non Yuuri.  
Quand bien même.  
Comment Yuuri pouvait-il ne pas être celui qu'il était censé rencontrer ? Comment avait-il pu passer toute sa vie, vingt-sept longues années, loin du marron de ses iris et de la beauté de son esprit et de la sincérité dans son sourire ?

Complètement déboussolé, le cœur et l'âme soudain vides, il laissa mollement retomber ses mains sur ses cuisses et ne se rendit même pas compte que ses yeux s'étaient rivés sur la table.

« Monsieur ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix de la serveuse le fit sursauter. Lentement, il releva la tête et s'efforça de la regarder ; quel était son nom, déjà ? Yuuri le lui avait dit, mais…

« Où est Yuuri ? demanda-t-elle d'ailleurs, dissimulant à peine son inquiétude grandissante. Il a laissé son manteau, mais je ne l'ai pas vu passer par les toilettes…  
– Ah, dit Victor, incapable de feindre la surprise – Yuuri avait oublié son manteau ? Il n'y avait même pas fait attention. Il est parti. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment ça ? Je suis profondément désolée, Monsieur ! Il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude des rendez-vous, mais quand même, je ne le pensais pas capable de-  
– Non, non, ce n'est pas sa faute, coupa-t-il, mais il n'eut pas l'énergie d'approfondir son explication. C'est moi. »

Elle hésita un instant ; si Victor avait fait un tant soit peu attention à son expression, il aurait vu un éclair de pitié passer sur son visage.

« Si vous le dites… mais quoi qu'il en soit, la maison se fera un plaisir de vous offrir votre repas. C'est la moindre des choses.  
– Vous êtes très aimable, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, refusa-t-il cependant, comme il se levait et ramassait ses affaires. Je vais payer l'addition. Je… »

Son regard s'arrêta sur le manteau de Yuuri, abandonné sur le siège en face de lui. L'espace d'une seconde, il fut pris de l'envie de le ramasser, ne fût-ce que pour s'assurer une chance de revoir son propriétaire – mais l'homme avec qui il avait déjeuné connaissait la patronne du restaurant, et cette dernière lui assura d'ailleurs qu'elle lui rendrait le vêtement la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait.  
Alors Victor hocha la tête, tâchant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa déception, échouant lamentablement ; puis il régla le montant de la note et dut se résoudre à partir. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il jeta un dernier regard à la table qu'il venait de quitter, où il avait partagé l'un des repas les plus agréables de sa vie-

Et soudain il sentit la main de la serveuse et patronne se poser sur son avant-bras.

« Il vient ici tous les jours, lui dit-elle à voix basse mais le ton sûr. Je me trompe peut-être, mais… je suis presque certaine que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon mari ou moi, alors… Si vous pouviez lui pardonner… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Victor sente le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine s'alléger. Pour un peu, il aurait pris la jeune femme dans ses bras, tant il était soulagé, mais il se retint ; au lieu de ça, il la remercia de son sourire le plus sincère, et quitta le restaurant le cœur brûlant, partagé entre la crainte que Yuuri ne veuille plus jamais entendre parler de lui et, malgré tout, l'espoir de bientôt le revoir.

* * *

Sitôt qu'il aperçut la devanture et les tables extérieures du _Château_ , juste au bout de la rue, Yuuri sentit le rythme de son cœur monter en flèche et faillit faire demi-tour.  
Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, en fait, il ne serait sans doute pas revenu. Il aurait cherché un autre endroit où déjeuner tous les midis, redoublé d'efforts pour effacer jusqu'au souvenir de cet endroit de sa mémoire – et à force il aurait peut-être réussi à continuer sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Seulement voilà : le _Château_ n'était pas n'importe quel restaurant, mais bien celui que dirigeait sa plus proche amie d'enfance, et Yuuko…

Honteux ou pas, terrifié ou non, il ne pouvait pas laisser son flagrant manque de courage lui faire couper les ponts avec Yuuko. Pas alors qu'elle l'avait toujours côtoyé et soutenu, alors même qu'elle était si jolie et aimée de tous et qu'il ne le méritait pas, pas alors qu'il n'avait pas répondu au moindre de ses appels ni lu aucun de ses messages depuis trois jours… et pas alors que c'était sans doute elle qui avait son manteau, aussi.  
Bon, d'accord, ce dernier point était un peu ridicule. Mais il fallait quand même qu'il récupère son manteau ; qu'il présente ses excuses à Yuuko, et règle la note qu'il était parti sans payer trois jours plus tôt.

Parce que oui, cela faisait déjà _trois jours_ qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds ici. Mort d'embarras, presque paralysé par le remords qui l'empêchait de respirer, il lui fallut bien une minute complète pour se décider à relever les yeux et à avancer, lentement, à s'approcher de l'établissement ; et plus d'une fois il voulut rebrousser chemin, mais… Il ne pouvait pas. S'il n'y allait pas, et s'il n'y allait pas _maintenant_ , il le regretterait et il le savait – alors il prit son courage à deux mains et il entra.

À peine se retrouva-t-il dans le restaurant qu'il eut l'impression que toutes les voix s'étaient tues, tous les yeux tournés vers lui ; il savait que c'était faux, bien sûr, que la pression sur sa poitrine et dans sa gorge l'empêchait seulement de prêter attention au brouhaha ambiant, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il chercha Yuuko d'un regard fébrile et lorsqu'il la trouva, occupée à débarrasser une table désormais inoccupée, elle écarquilla les yeux à la fois de soulagement et d'incompréhension, l'air de lui dire _mais enfin, où tu étais passé ?!_

Elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée, heureusement. Elle faisait preuve d'une telle patience envers lui que Yuuri lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant, même si un jour elle se rendait compte qu'il n'était qu'un incapable et décidait qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.  
Un peu rassuré, il s'autorisa à laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement et contourna le bar pour atteindre la table où il s'asseyait habituellement – mais à l'instant même où il quitta le sol des yeux, son cœur rata un battement. Cessa de battre, même, peut-être. S'alourdit d'un coup dans sa poitrine.

Car _Victor_ était là.  
Yuuri cligna des yeux. Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas- Même sans le vouloir, il s'était fait passer pour le rencard de cet homme ; il l'avait arnaqué, entourloupé, il lui avait menti, et puis il s'était ridiculisé en s'enfuyant dès qu'il avait été découvert. Il n'avait plus aucun droit de jamais se tenir à portée du regard de Victor, pas après ça. Il fallait qu'il parte, tout de suite, avant que l'autre ne remarque sa présence…  
Il n'en eut pas le temps.  
Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, Victor tourna soudain la tête – et Yuuri aurait lu la mélancolie sur son visage, et Yuuri aurait senti sa poitrine se compresser à l'en étouffer, si les yeux de Victor ne s'étaient pas soudain illuminés d'un soulagement indicible et si ses lèvres ne s'étaient pas courbées en un sourire radieux, léger, et s'il ne s'était pas _levé_.

« Yuuri ! » l'appela-t-il aussitôt.

Avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu articuler la moindre ébauche de réponse (ou d'excuse, _Yuuri,_ _ce sont des excuses que tu lui dois_ ), il se tenait devant lui, un… énorme… bouquet de fleurs à la main… ?  
Yuuri redressa la tête, surpris, et quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Victor ces derniers débordaient de… quelque chose. Un sentiment tiède et tendre, comme le soleil d'été au crépuscule, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« Yuuri, je suis tellement, tellement désolé, poursuivit l'autre homme, quelques mèches argent glissant devant ses splendides iris comme il inclinait la tête pour regarder Yuuri en face. Pour mon indélicatesse de l'autre jour. J'ai dû te mettre tellement mal à l'aise… »

Il serra les dents, gêné, et c'est le moment que choisit le cerveau de Yuuri pour se remettre en marche.

« Ah- non, non ! Pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-il, agitant nerveusement les mains devant lui. C'est moi, j'ai, heu… je suis désolé ! »

Puis il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient debout, au milieu du restaurant, qu'ils parlaient fort et que Victor lui tendait encore ce bouquet de fleurs- que tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux-  
Et il ne fallut pas une seconde à l'embarras pour teinter de rouge son visage jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, au point qu'il accepta les fleurs sans réfléchir, ne serait-que pour pouvoir se cacher derrière.

« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, soupira Victor, peut-être plus pour lui-même que pour Yuuri – puis il lui remit le bouquet et ses mains s'attardèrent sur les siennes. Je suis venu avant-hier, et hier aussi, et… »

Il marqua une légère pause mais Yuuri ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop conscient de la chaleur des doigts de l'autre homme contre les siens pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Est-ce que… tu serais d'accord de me donner une seconde chance ? S'il te plaît ?  
– Heu… Enfin, oui, bien sûr, mais… »

 _Mais si quelqu'un doit donner une seconde chance à l'autre, c'est plutôt toi_ – toutefois, les mots ne lui vinrent pas. Alors le sourire de Victor se fit large, rayonnant, et il invita l'autre homme à s'asseoir en face de lui, sans pour autant lâcher sa main ; et quand, à la fin du repas, Victor proposa de lui offrir la seconde entrée VIP qu'il avait pour le prochain Skate America, _pour me faire pardonner_ , Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas trouvé là l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

Weeeeeeee j'aime bien les trucs niais \o/

Si vous avez eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici : déjà, merci beaucoup ! Et ensuite, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu :3 Que ce soit le cas ou non, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé - sinon je suis toujours disponible par MP pour papoter aussi~  
Encore merci d'avoir jeté un œil à cette fic, et j'espère à bientôt ! x3


End file.
